SilveryGold
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Twins Gold and Silver find out that team Rocket are up to no good again. This time the whole world rests on they shoulders.
1. the thingy that goes here

QE:I'm stuck down my grandma's and can't update any of my stories, So an idea came to mind. Sorry it's short.

Quilava:She owns nothing.

* * *

He couldn't believe his mother convinced him to do this. In his arms was a small baby wrapped in a cloth. He was walking through the Viridian forest. Then idea was that was to give the baby to his girlfriend and to explain to her. Treat the baby like any other then when he was needed. Well he wouldn't be normal then. He never will.

Bright lights were ahead of him. He knew he was nearly home. This child could destroy the world and still it couldn't walk.

He walked through the empty streets to an odd small house on the edge. She was sitting outside her red hair shone through the night. He knew something was wrong. When he got closer he could see she was in tears.

After he explained about the boy she agreed and they left deep into the night.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	2. Chapter 1

QE:Well here's the first prober chapter.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

* * *

A teenage boy lay sleeping in the sun. His red and white jacket blow lightly in the wind. His black hair fell elegantly over his face. Next to him his large cream and black dog was sleeping with his baseball cap on.

"Gold." He didn't want to wake up. If he did then his twin would drag him into the battle. "GOLD!"

His eyelid fluttered open to show his emerald eyes to see his identical twin look at him sulkily. "What Silver?" He yawned. He knew exactly what. On the field a green pokemon with a flowery mane lay injured. The culprit a black cat with pink feathers was hanging off a boy similar to his ages shoulder. This boy had red hair that came down to his shoulder and unnatural black empty eyes. He often wore the same black top and white trousers.

"Your turn." Silver sat next to him and huffed. "Return Meganium."

"Fine." Gold got up and stood opposite the boy. That was it. He had not name.

"I'll only battle ya if you tell us your name." Gold said harshly.

"Ok. Only if I win then you have to tell me how you got the league to have two champions." He nodded. "You chose your pokemon first."

Gold nodded and looked at his oldest friend. These two knew each other and really didn't have to speak. "I chose Mousey." The dog ran to the green grass field and let the fire burn from his back.

"Fine." The boy got a red and white sphere closed his eyes.

Gold knew what was in there. The pokemon he had stolen from professor Elm. Only it had grown.

"Feraligatr now." A large blue alligator with red spikes flowing down its back stood opposite Mousey.

Gold knew it hurt his friend because before all this happened when they were a Totodile and Cyndaquil they were best friends. "Tackle." Mousey ran forwards into Feraligatr. He took the hit but still stood strong.

"Hydro pump." A huge amount of water left Feraligatr mouth. Mousey moved before it hit him.

The battle dragged out because Mousey just wouldn't hurt Feraligatr.

Gold watched as Feraligatr grew tired. "Flame wheel." Mousey nodded. He really didn't want to but his whole body lit up and ran straight at Feraligatr.

It never hit. The black cat jumped in the way.

"What were you thinking?" Gold asked.

"Feraligatr was getting tired." He replied looking Gold in the eyes.

"You're a cheat." Silver yelled out. "No wonder I lost."

Gold didn't know what to say. All this time he had been trying to get this boy to think about his pokemon first. Now he did.

"Why now?" Gold asked.

"Feraligatr didn't want to attack." Gold hadn't noticed but now he thought of it Feraligatr deliberately missed aimed all of his attacks.

Mousey tackled Feraligatr and they started messing about. Play fighting.

"So who won?" Gold asked calmly. He could see this was making Silver angry.

"No one." The boy turned around and walked off. His Sneasel on his shoulder and Feraligatr following.

"The son of a…" Silver never finished. Mousey was given the 'Yeah you finish that and see what my teeth will do' look.

"Lets go home." Gold said putting his arm around Mousey. "Crystal will be waiting."

* * *

QE:So you've met the twins Gold and Silver and the Mysterious boy.

Evestar:Who Qe thinks is cute.

QE:yep. Oh by the way i might not be able to thank you personly for the reviews due to the fact my grandmas computer is crap but i'll try.

Evestar:So please review. Says the Glacia to the lovely reviewer.


	3. Chapter 2

QE:I'm sitting in the dark and its only half 5.

Evestar:No you've got a lamp on.

Cyndaquil:_Switches lamp off. _Now she is.

Evestar:_growls._

QE:Not now pl...

* * *

Gold brushed his hair back into his cap. Silver was giving him funny looks. "So what?" He growled. "Unlike some people I don't go in a mardy every so often." 

Silver carried on staring.

They were standing in high room kneeling around a low table with tea on.

"Croco." A blue pokemon with a white poker dot bottom half looked at Silver.

"Crystal knows we're here." As soon as Gold said that a girl wearing a black top white hat jacket and snickers with hints of blue and blue hair walked in with a laptop in her arms tapping away.

"Morning you two." She said never lifting her eyes off the screen.

"Talking to Josh?" Silver asked moving quickly before she sat on him.

"Hell no. Dumped him ages ago." She looked up at Gold. "Oh yeah found something out for you."

"What?" He asked stroking Mousey.

"You know a Jake Hole?" Crystal asked.

They both shook they heads.

"Well you owe me big time. Do you know how hard it is finding a person's info when you only have a description and half his pokemon?" She asked with hands on hips.

"Crys I could kiss you." Gold exclaimed.

"Don't." She looked at Silver.

"Any dirt?" Silver asked.

Crys nodded. "Considering I'm not to sure I think his farther is Giovanni." Mousey growled at Silver before he could say anything. "And he has a little sister."

"Poor kid." Gold said standing up.

"Oh yeah. I got board." Crys bit her lip. "Team rocket are up to no good."

"Like normal." Silver stood up with Gold. "We swoop in. Destroy the place and swoop out. Messing up they plans."

"Almost a good idea." Crys shook her head. "It's been happing over sixteen years." She picks her blue pokemon up. "When the old, old leader of Team Rocket. Well she wanted a grand child so she had one created." Gold sat back down. " This child is more. It could destroy the world by accident. It was given to Giovanni then disappeared into the world."

The twins looked for any sign they baby sister was playing about.

"Crys." Silver whimpered. "Please say it's a joke."

She shook her head. "Sorry but it's no joke. "

"So you trying to say is?" Gold asked.

"The child could still be alive. It could be any age because there is no record when it was finally created." Crys hugged Croconaw.

"Naw." It let out.

"It could of died." Gold said quietly.

"Could of." She looked at Silver. " What do you think?"

Silver looked into Crys eyes. "You only ever tell us if you think its bad."

"It was the bases for Mewtwo." She started to get frantic and typed quietly on the keyboard. "Similar in power but the baby needed to grow. So she sent it with Giovanni to look after so it could be kind of normal. But he lost it. Someone took it from him."

Silver picked a pink pokeball up and released a little green bird with black and white wings.

"Do you think we should talk to Giovanni?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Silver said stroking the bird.

Crys looked up.

"I'm starting to think you fancy Red." Silver grinned.

Gold shook his head. "No that's you." Silver growled.

* * *

QE:Cyndaquil's nearly knocked the power out. 

Cyndaquil:Sorry.

Evestar:Good job you're scaried of Sparky.

Skarky:Jolt.

Cyndaquil:Yep.

QE:Plz review.


	4. Chapter 3

Evestar:QE owns nothing.

* * *

A black haired boy wearing a red jacket and blue trousers and a yellow mouse clinging to his red hat was watching Silver and Gold argue. He was unsure whether to but in or not.

"Pika." His mouse yawned.

"I know." He said shaking his head.

Crys was going bright red. She was standing next to the Kanto champion. Her hero. Too bad she couldn't battle like him. She really didn't care. She was centimetres from him.

"Crys should we but in?" He caught her off guard. Little did she know he knew.

"Yeah. Normal they would of stopped by now." She said trying to be cool.

He nodded and his Pikachu thunder bolted them.

When they picked themselves off the concert floor Red started talking. "Why are you here? I thought we all agreed not to bring people outside the league here?" He's questions were sharp.

"Yeah we did but Crys is better explaining." Gold said trying resisting the urge to kick Silver.

"We need to speak to Giovanni." Crys said trying her hardest not to faint.

"No." Red turned around and pushed the oak door open.

"But it's a matter of life and death." Silver yelled.

Red stood there. "You lot have one minute."

Crys explain everything without taking a breath.

It took Red awhile to speak. "So why do you want to talk to Giovanni?"

"To know what had happen to it." Gold said helping Crys off the floor.

"You won't get much out of him." Red said leading them to a cell outside a lilac pokemon stood gazing in.

Gold had to hold Crys back.

"Only one of you go in."

* * *

E.S.P;Ooo.

Evestar:Plz review.


End file.
